Tanda SOS
by iczsan
Summary: Misteri sebuah keluarga yang aneh, Tinggal dirumah yang terisolir, dan Niat jahat yang tersembunyi. Akankah datang keajaiban yang datang kerumah itu?


**Tanda SOS**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Based on story by **Agatha Christie**

 **Warning :** OOC, miss typo, oneshot! and other.

 **I**

"AH!" Hyuuga Hiashi berkata dengan senang.

Ia mundur dan memandangi meja bundar itu dengan perasaan puas. Cahaya dari perapian berkilauan di taplak meja putih yang terbuat dari bahan kasar, juga pada pisau-pisau dan garpu-garpu, serta perangkat makan lainnya.

"Apa... apa segalanya sudah siap?" Nyonya Hyuuga bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia seorang wanita mungil yang sudah tidak segar lagi, dengan wajah pucat, rambut tipis yang disisir ke belakang, dan gerak-gerik yang selalu berkesan gugup.

"Segalanya sudah siap," sahut suaminya dengan keriangan berlebihan.

Hyuuga Hiashi bertubuh sedang, dengan rambut yang panjang dan wajah yang terkesan datar. Kedua matanya yang berwarna putih menyolok .

"Limun?" tanya Nyonya Hyuuga, hampir-hampir dengan berbisik.

Suaminya menggelengkan kepala.

"Teh saja. Jauh lebih baik. Coba lihat udara di luar sana, hujan dan angin kencang. Secangkir teh panas yang enak sangat tepat untuk makan malam pada cuaca seperti ini."

Ia mengedipkan mata dengan bercanda, lalu kembali mengamati meja.

"Sepiring telur yang enak, daging panggang dingin, keju dan roti. Itulah urutan yang tepat untuk makan malamku. Jadi, siapkan semuanya, Sakura ada di dapur, sudah menunggu untuk membantu."

Nyonya Hyuuga bangkit berdiri, sambil menggulung bola benang rajutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik," gumamnya. "Manis dan cantik, menurutku.

"Ah!" kata Hiashi. "Dan sangat mirip dengan ibunya! Ayo, pergilah ke dapur, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

Lalu ia mondar-mandir sejenak di ruangan Itu, sambil bersenandung sendiri. Sekali ia mendekati jendela dan memandang ke luar. "Cuaca buruk," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sepertinya kecil kemungkinan kita kedatangan tamu malam ini."

Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Nyonya Hyuuga masuk dengan membawa sepiring telur goreng. Kedua anak perempuannya mengikuti, membawa piring-piring makan malam yang lain. Anak yang paling bungsu sudah duduk sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Ia mulai memotong daging panggang itu dengan cekatan.

"Aku heran, siapa yang terpikir membangun rumah di sini, bermil-mil dari mana-mana." kata anak perempuannya, Hinata, dengan kesal. "Kita tidak pernah melihat siapa-siapa di sini."

"Memang," sahut ayahnya. "Tidak pernah ada siapa-siapa."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Ayah membeli rumah ini." kata Sakura.

"Masa, Nak? Yah, aku punya alasan-alasan sendiri - begitulah."

Mata Hiashi memandang mata istrinya dengan diam-diam, namun istrinya mengerutkan kening.

"Dan berhantu, lagi," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak bakal mau tidur sendirian di sini."

"Omong kosong," kata ayahnya. "Kau belum pernah melihat apa pun di sini, bukan? Coba katakan."'

"Memang barangkali belum pernah melihat apa pun, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun ia merinding sedikit. Terpaan hujan deras menghantam kaca jendela, dan Nyonya Hyuuga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendok hingga menimbulkan bunyi denting di nampan.

"Malam ini memang cuacanya jelek sekali, itu saja. Tak usah khawatir, kita aman di sini, di perapian kita, dan sepertinya takkan ada siapa pun yang datang mengganggu kita. Wah, sungguh ajaib kalau ada yang datang. Dan keajaiban tidak bakal terjadi. Tidak," ia menambahkan dengan nada puas, seolah-olah pada dirinya sendiri. "Keajaiban tidak bakal terjadi "

Tapi begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, sekonyong-konyong terdengar ketukan di pintu. Hiashi terpaku, seakan-akan tak percaya.

"Siapa itu?" gerutunya. Mulutnya ternganga.

Nyonya Hyuuga memekik pelan dan mempererat lilitan syalnya. Wajah Hinata jadi bersemu merah, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh kepada ayahnya.

"Keajaiban telah terjadi," katanya. "Sebaiknya Ayah lihat, siapa yang datang itu."'

 **II**

Dua puluh menit sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke telah berdiri di tengah hujan lebat dan kabut, memeriksa keadaan mobilnya. Ia benar-benar sedang sial. Dua ban mobilnya kempes dalam jarak sepuluh menit, dan di sinilah ia, terdampar bermil-mil jauhnya dari mana pun, di tengah-tengah bentangan daerah Otogakure yang gersang ini, sementara malam akan segera turun dan ia tak punya tempat berteduh. Semuanya gara-gara ia mencoba mengambil jalan pintas. Kalau saja ia bertahan mengemudi di jalan utama! Sekarang sepertinya ia tersesat di sebuah jalur gerobak, dan tak punya bayangan sedikit pun, apakah di dekat-dekat sini ada desa

Ia melayangkan pandang dengan bingung ke sekitarnya, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seberkas cahaya di punggung bukit di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu lenyap tersapu kabut, tapi ia menunggu dengan sabar, dan kemudian melihat cahaya itu kembali. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, ia meniggalkan mobilnya dan mendaki punggung bukit tersebut.

Dengan segera ia sudah keluar dari tengah kabut, dan ia melihat cahaya itu berasal dari jendela sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak kecil. Setidaknya ia bisa menumpang berteduh di sana. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, sambil menundukkan kepala untuk melawan terpaan angin dan hujan yang sepertinya berusaha menyuruhnya mundur kembali.

Sasuke cukup terkenal dalam bidangnya, walau kebanyakan orang mungkin sama sekali tidak mengenal nama dan prestasi-prestasinya. Ia seorang ahli dalam ilmu pengetahuan kejiwaan, dan sudah menulis dua buku teks yang sangat bagus mengenai alam bawah sadar. Ia juga anggota Psychical Research Society dan mempelajari okultisme yang banyak mempengaruhi kesimpulan-kesimpulan serta arah penelitian yang dibuatnya.

Ia sangat peka terhadap atmosfer sekitarnya, dan melalui pelatihan yang rajin, ia telah berhasil meningkatkan bakat alaminya itu Ketika tiba di rumah tersebut dan mengetuk pintunya, ia merasa berdebar-debar dan minatnya semakin terpicu, seakan-akan seluruh indranya sekonyong-konyong telah dipertajam. Gumam suara-suara di dalam rumah itu semula terdengar cukup jelas olehnya. Tapi begitu ia mengetuk pintu, suasana mendadak jadi hening. Lalu terdengar bunyi kursi yang didorong ke belakang, menggaruk lantai. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima belas tahun. Sasuke menatap pemandangan di dalam rumah itu.

Pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada lukisan karya seniman ala Barat. Ada meja bundar dengan berbagai makanan yang sudah siap disantap, para anggota keluarga duduk mengelilinginya, ada satu-dua batang lilin yang menyala bergoyang-goyang, dan cahaya dari perapian menyinari keseluruhan rumah. Sang ayah, seorang pria bertubuh sedang, duduk di salah satu sisi meja, di hadapannya duduk seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang mencolok, dengan wajah ketakutan, menghadap ke pintu dan menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Sepasang matanya yang terkejut menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam, satu tangannya yang memegang cangkir setengah terangkat ke bibirnya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan kecantikan yang amat tidak biasa. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda membingkai wajahnya, dan kedua matanya berwarna hijau emerald.

Sejenak keheningan yang timbul begitu tajam. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah masuk dan menjelaskan situasinya. Setelah ia mengakhiri ceritanya, kembali terasa keheningan yang semakin sulit dipahami. Namun, akhirnya, sang ayah bangkit, seolah-olah dengan susah payah.

"Masuklah, Sir... Tuan Uchiha, nama Anda?"

"Benar, itu nama saya," sahut Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Ah! Ya. Masuklah, Tuan Uchiha. Bukan cuaca bagus untuk berada di luar, bukan? Mendekatlah ke perapian. Tutup pintunya, Hanabi, jangan berdiri saja di situ."

Sasuke melangkah ke dekat perapian dan duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dari kayu. Hanabi menutup pintu.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, itu nama saya," kata Hiashi. Sekarang sikapnya ramah sekali. "Ini istri saya, dan yang dua itu anak-anak perempuan saya, Sakura dan Hinata dan yang tadi membuka pintu itu anak perempuan saya yang ketiga Hanabi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke melihat wajah gadis satunya, yang duduk membelakanginya. Gadis itu sama cantik dengan saudara perempuannya, namun dalam cara yang sama sekali berbeda. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, dengan wajah seputih pualam, rambut panjang berwarna indigo dan mata berwarna violet sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, pikir Sasuke. Kecantikannya dingin, tenang, dan hampir-hampir menakutkan. Ia menanggapi ucapan perkenalan ayahnya dengan menundukkan kepala, dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam seperti mereka-reka. Seakan-akan ia tengah menilai pria itu, menimbang-nimbang dengan penilaiannya yang muda.

"Mau minum sesuatu, eh, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Terima kasih," sahut Sasuke. "Secangkir teh pasti nikmat sekali."

Hiashi ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil kelima cangkir yang ada di meja, satu demi satu, dan mengosongkan isinya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

"Teh ini sudah dingin," katanya cepat. "Coba buatkan teh baru, ya, sayang?"

Nyonya Hyuuga cepat-cepat bangkit, dan berlalu dengan membawa poci teh. Sasuke mendapat kesan bahwa wanita itu senang bisa keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Teh baru siap dengan segera, dan sang tamu pun segera ditawari makanan.

Hiashi bicara tanpa henti. Ia cerewet sekali, ramah, dan sangat terbuka. Ia menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Katanya belum lama ini ia pensiun dari usaha bangunanya, usahanya berjalan sangat baik selama itu. Ia dan istrinya merasa ingin menghirup sedikit udara pedesaan - sebab mereka belum pernah tinggal di desa. Tapi rupanya mereka memilih bulan yang salah, Oktober dan November, namun mereka tak mau menunggu. "Hidup ini kan tidak pasti, Sir," maka mereka pun membeli rumah ini. Delapan mil dari mana-mana, dan sembilan belas mil dari kota terdekat. Tidak, mereka tidak mengeluh. Kedua anak perempuannya menganggap tempat ini agak membosankan, tapi ia dan istrinya menikmati suasana tenang di sini.

Ia terus berbicara, membuat Sasuke hampir-hampir terhipnotis oleh celotehannya. Tentu saja tak ada apa-apa di tempat ini, selain suasana rumah tangga yang biasa saja. Namun, sejak pertama kali melihat sekilas bagian dalam rumah itu, Sasuke merasa mendeteksi sesuatu yang lain, semacam ketegangan, tekanan, yang dipancarkan oleh salah satu dari kelima orang tersebut - ia tidak tahu yang mana.

Pasti ini sekadar kekonyolannya saja, seluruh sarafnya kacau balau! Mereka semua terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak - itu saja.

Ia memaparkan masalah perlunya mencari tempat berteduh malam itu, dan langsung mendapatkan tanggapan ramah.

"Anda mesti menginap di sini, Tuan Uchiha. Tidak ada rumah lainnya sejauh bermil-mil lagi. Kami bisa menyediakan kamar untuk Anda. Piyama saya mungkin agak longgar untuk Anda, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada. Sementara itu, pakaian Anda pasti sudah kering besok pagi."

"Anda baik sekali."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," sahut tuan rumahnya dengan ramah. "Seperti saya katakan tadi, cuaca di luar terlalu buruk. Hinata, Sakura, pergilah menyiapkan kamar."

Kedua gadis itu memnggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar mereka sibuk di lantai atas.

"Saya bisa mengerti kalau kedua anak perempuan Anda yang menarik itu menganggap tempat ini membosankan," kata Sasuke

"Mereka cantik-cantik. ya?" kata Hiashi dengan kebanggaan seorang ayah. "Tidak terlalu mirip dengan ibu mereka atau dengan saya sendiri. Kami pasangan yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sangat saling menyayangi. Itu Anda boleh yakin, Tuan Uchiha" serunya

Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum malu. Ia sudah mulai merajut kembali. Jarum-jarum rajutnya bergerak sibuk. Ia bisa merajut cepat sekali.

Tak lama kemudian kamar yang akan ditempati Sasuke dinyatakan sudah siap. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin segera tidur.

"Apa kau sudah menaruh botol air panas di tempat tidurnya?" tanya Nyonya Hyuuga yang sekonyong-konyong merasa perlu mempertahankan reputasi rumah tangganya.

"Ya, Ibu, ada dua."

"Bagus," kata Hiashi. "Antar dia ke atas, anak-anak dan pastikan dia tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi."

Hinata beranjak ke jendela, untuk memeriksa apakah kaitan-kaitannya terpasang erat. Sakura melayangkan pandang untuk terakhir kali pada segala keperluan mandi. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri sebentar di pintu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Uchiha. Anda yakin Anda tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi?"

"Ya, terima kasih Nona Hinata. Saya tidak enak telah sangat merepotkan Anda berdua. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Kedua gadis itu keluar, dan menutup pintu. Kini Sasuke hanya seorang diri. Ia melepaskan pakaian dengan perlahan-lahan, sambil. berpikir. Setelah mengenakan piyama sang tuan rumah, ia mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaiannya sendiri yang basah dan menaruh semuanya di luar pintu, seperti sudah diinstruksikan oleh tuan rumahnya. Dari lantai bawah terdengar olehnya suara keras Hiashi.

Cerewet sekali orang itu! Pribadinya pun aneh tapi memang ada kesan aneh pada seluruh keluarga itu Atau ini sekadar imajinasinya belaka?

Perlahan-lahan ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kemudian ia terperanjat...

Meja mahoni di sisi tempat tidur tertutup debu, dan di atas debu itu tampak jelas tiga huruf, SOS.

Sasuke memandangi tulisan itu, seakan tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Tulisan itu telah menegaskan segala pikiran dan perasaan tak menyenangkan yang samar-samar dirasakannya sejauh ini. Rupanya perasaannya benar. Ada yang tidak beres di rumah ini.

SOS. Tanda minta pertolongan. Tapi jari siapa yang telah menuliskannya dalam debu? Hinata atau Sakura? Mereka berdua tadi berdiri di situ sejenak, sebelum keluar. Tangan siapa yang diam-diam menerakan ketiga huruf itu di meja?

Terbayang olehnya wajah kedua gadis itu. Hinata yang matanya berwarna violet dan menjaga jarak, dan Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut, dengan sorot mata tak bisa ditebak, ketika ia pertama kali melihat gadis itu...

Ia kembali ke pintu dan membukanya. Suara keras Hiashi tidak terdengar lagi. Rumah itu sunyi sepi.

Ia berpikir sendiri.

"Malam ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Besok yah, kita lihat saja."

 **III**

Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi. Ia turun ke ruang tamu kemudian keluar ke kebun. Pagi itu udara segar dan indah, setelah hujan semalam. Ada orang lain yang juga bangun pagi-pagi rupanya. Di ujung kebun, tampak Sakura sedang bersandar di pagar, memandang ke arah perkebunan di belakang rumahnya. Denyut nadi Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat saat ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Selama ini diam-diam ia merasa yakin Sakura-lah yang telah menuliskan pesan tersebut. Saat ia sudah dekat, gadis itu menoleh dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi". Sepasang matanya tampak polos dan kekanak-kanakan, tanpa sedikit pun sorot pemahaman penuh rahasia di dalamnya.

"Pagi yang sangat indah," kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum. "Cuaca pagi ini kontras sekali dengan cuaca semalam."

"Memang benar."

Sasuke mematahkan sebatang ranting dari pohon di dekatnya. Dengan ranting itu ia mulai menggambar di tanah berpasir halus di kakinya. Ia menullskan huruf S, lalu O, lalu S lagi, sambil mengawasi Sakura dengan saksama. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak tampak sorot pemahaman apa pun di mata gadis itu.

"Anda tahu maksud huruf-huruf ini?" tanyanya dengan mendadak.

Sakura mengerutkan kening sedikit. "Itu tanda yang biasa dikirimkan kapal-kapal kalau mereka butuh pertolongan, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Seseorang menuliskan huruf-huruf ini di meja samping tempat tidur saya semalam," katanya pelan. "Saya pikir, barangkali Andalah yang telah menuliskannya."

Sakura menatapnya dengan terbelalak

"Saya? Oh, tidak.

'Berarti aku salah', pikir Sasuke. Sebersit rasa kecewa meliputi dirinya. Ia sudah begitu yakin - amat sangat yakin. Tidak sering intuisinya salah menuntunnya.

"Anda yakin sekali?" desaknya.

"Oh, ya."

Mereka berbalik dan perlahan-lahan berjalan bersama-sama ke arah rumah. Sakura tampak sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya menjawab sesekali pada pernyataan-pernyataan Sasuke. Sekonyong-konyong ia berkata dengan suara pelan tergesa-gesa,

"Aneh... aneh sekali Anda menanyakan tentang huruf-huruf SOS itu. Memang bukan saya yang menuliskannya, tapi... bisa saja saya telah melakukannya."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya. Sakura cepat-cepat melanjutkan,

"Memang kedengarannya konyol, tapi selama ini saya begitu ketakutan, amat sangat ketakutan, dan ketika Anda datang kemarin malam, rasanya seperti.. seperti jawaban atas sesuatu."

"Apa yang Anda takuti?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Entahlah.

"Anda tidak tahu."

"Saya rasa... rumah itu penyebabnya. Sejak kami datang kemari, perasaan takut itu semakin bertambah. Entah bagaimana semua orang terasa berbeda. Ayah, lbu, Hinata, mereka semua tampak berbeda."

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi, dan sebelum ia sempat membuka suara, Sakura sudah melanjutkan.

"Anda tahu rumah itu katanya berhantu?"

"Apa?" minat Sasuke semakin meningkat.

"Ya, seorang pria membunuh istrinya di situ. Oh, peristiwa itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kami baru mengetahuinya setelah kami tinggal di sini. Kata Ayah, semua omongan tentang hantu itu omong kosong belaka, tapi saya... entahlah."

Sasuke berpikir cepat.

"Coba katakan." katanya dengan nada resmi, "apakah pembunuhan itu dilakukan di kamar yang saya tempati semalam?"

"Saya tidak tahu tentang itu," sahut Sakura.

"Saya jadi bertanya-tanya," kata Sasuke, setengah pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, mungkin saja begitu."

Sakura memandanginya tak mengerti.

"Nona Hyuuga." kata Sasuke dengan lembut, "apa Anda pernah merasa bahwa Anda berbakat menjadi medium?"

Sakura terpaku menatapnya.

"Saya rasa Anda tahu bahwa Anda memang menuliskan SOS itu semalam," kata Sasuke pelan. "Oh, tentu saja Anda menuliskannya tanpa sadar. Bisa dikatakan ada kejahatan yang mengambang di udara. Pikiran yang sensitif seperti pikiran Anda mungkin saja menangkap atmosfer itu. Anda merasakan segala sensasi dan kesan yang dialami si korban. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mungkin dia pun telah menuliskan SOS di meja itu, dan Anda tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama semalam."

Wajah Sakura menjadi cerah.

"Begitu," katanya. "Menurut Anda seperti itulah penjelasannya?"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah dan ia pun masuk, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mondar-mandir di jalan setapak di kebun. Puaskah ia dengan penjelasannya sendiri? Apakah penjelasan itu bisa menerangkan fakta-fakta yang telah diketahuinya?

Juga bisa menjelaskan ketegangan yang telah ia rasakan sejak memasuki rumah itu kemarin malam? Barangkali bisa, namun ia tetap saja merasa bahwa kemunculannya yang sekonyong-konyong itu telah menimbulkan semacam ketakutan yang amat sangat, sampai-sampai ia berpikir begini,

"Aku tidak boleh terhanyut oleh penjelasan psikis itu. Penjelasan itu mungkin berlaku untuk Sakura… - tapi tidak untuk para anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Kedatanganku telah membuat mereka sangat tidak nyaman, kecuali Hanabi. Apa pun yang terjadi di sini, Hanabi tidak terlibat."

Ia yakin sekali akan hal itu. Memang aneh bahwa ia bisa begitu yakin, tapi demikianlah adanya.

Pada saat itu Hanabi muncul dari dalam rumah dan mendekatinya.

"Sarapan sudah siap," katanya dengan canggung. "Anda mau masuk?"

Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa jemari anak itu penuh dengan noda. Hanabi bisa merasakan tatapannya, dan ia tertawa agak malu.

"Aku suka coba-coba dengan bahan-bahan kimia," katanya. "Kadang-kadang Ayah jadi marah sekali kalau tahu. Dia ingin aku masuk ke bisnis perdagangan, tapi aku tertarik pada kimia dan penelitian "

Hiashi muncul di jendela di depan mereka.

Wajahnya yang lebar dan ramah itu menyunggingkan senyum. Melihatnya, segala rasa tak percaya dan kecurigaan Sasuke bangkit kembali. Nyonya Hyuuga sudah duduk di depan meja. Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendapat kesan bahwa, entah karena apa, wanita itu takut terhadapnya.

Hinata masuk paling akhir. Ia mengangguk singkat pada Sasuke, dan duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Anda bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanyanya sekonyong-konyong. "Apa tempat tidur Anda nyaman?"

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap, dan seketika Sasuke menjawab "Ya" dengan sopan, ia menangkap kilasan rasa kecewa di wajah gadis itu. 'Dia berharap aku menjawab apa?' pikir Sasuke.

Ia beralih pada tuan rumahnya.

"Hanabi rupanya tertarik pada kimia, ya?" katanya dengan ramah.

Terdengar suara benda pecah. Nyonya Hyuuga rupanya menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya.

"Hati-hati, Sayang, hati-hati," kata suaminya.

Sasuke merasa suara Hiashi mengandung nada menegur dan memperingatkan. Lalu ia berpaling pada Sasuke dan bicara dengan lancarnya, tentang keuntungan-keuntungan berkecimpung dalam bisnis perdagangan, dan bahwa anak-anak muda tidak boleh dibiarkan menentukan pilihan seenaknya saja.

Selesai sarapan, Sasuke keluar seorang diri ke kebun, untuk merokok. Jelas sudah waktunya ia meninggalkan rumah itu. Meminta tumpangan untuk semalam boleh-boleh saja, tapi memperpanjang niat untuk tinggal di situ akan sulit tanpa alasan yang tepat, dan alasan apa yang bisa ia berikan? Namun ia benar-benar tak ingin pergi.

Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, ia mengambil jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sisi lain rumah itu. Alas sepatunya terbuat dari karet, dan hampir-hampir tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ketika melewati jendela dapur, ia mendengar suara Hiashi dari dalam, dan kata-kata yang diucapkan orang itu seketika memicu perhatian Sasuke.

"Uangnya cukup banyak juga."

Lalu suara Nyonya Hyuuga menjawab. Suaranya terlalu samar sehingga Sasuke tidak menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkannya, namun Hiashi menjawab,

"Hampir 60.000 yen, kata pengacara itu."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menguping, tapi ia jadi berpikir keras saat melangkah kembali. Mendengar soal uang disebut-sebut, sepertinya situasinya jadi semakin jelas. Entah bagaimana, ada urusan tentang uang sejumlah 60.000 yen situasinya jadi lebih jelas, dan semakin tidak menggembirakan.

Hinata keluar dari rumah, tapi hampir seketika itu juga terdengar suara ayahnya memanggil, dan ia kembali masuk. Tak lama kemudian, Hiashi sendiri keluar untuk bergabung dengan tamunya.

"Sekarang pagi cerah seperti ini," katanya ramah. "Saya harap mobil Anda tidak semakin parah kondisinya."

'Dia ingin tahu, kapan aku akan pergi', pikir Sasuke.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada Hiashi, atas keramahtamahannya semalam.

"Bukan apa-apa bukan apa-apa," sahut Hiashi. Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari rumah bersama-sama, dan berjalan bergandengan tangan ke sebuah bangku yang sudah karatan, yang agak jauh letaknya. Yang satu berambut indigo, dan satunya lagi berambut merah muda; bersama-sama keduanya menimbulkan pemandangan kontras yang menyenangkan, dan Sasuke terdorong untuk berkata,

"Kedua anak perempuan Anda sangat tidak mirip satu sama lain, Tuan Hyuuga"

Hiashi, yang baru saja menyalakan pipanya, tersentak dan menjatuhkan korek apinya

"Menurut Anda begitu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya rasa begitulah."

Sekelebat intuisi hinggap di kepala Sasuke.

"Tapi tentu saja salah satu dari mereka bukan anak kandung Anda," katanya.

Ia melihat Hiashi menatapnya ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu pria itu rupanya membulatkan pikiran.

"Tajam sekali penglihatan Anda, Sir," katanya.

"Memang, salah satu dari mereka adalah anak angkat. Kami mengambiInya ketika dia masih bayi, dan membesarkannya. seperti anak kami sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari sedikit pun kenyataan itu, tapi tak lama lagi dia harus tahu juga." Ia mendesah.

"Karena ada masalah warisan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Hyuuga Hiashi melayangkan tatapan curiga padanya.

Kemudian sepertinya ia memutuskan bahwa lebih baik berterus terang, setelah itu sikapnya jadi hampir-hampir terlalu terbuka dan blak-blakan.

"Aneh, Anda berkata begitu, Sir."

"Sekadar telepati, mungkin," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Begini ceritanya, Sir. Kami mengangkatnya sebagai anak untuk menolong saudara kembar saya" kata Hiashi

"Saudara kembar Anda?" Sasuke terkejut

"Ya, sekitar dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu saudara saya menikah dengan seorang ahli waris perempuan yang kaya raya dan mereka pun dikaruniai anak dan pada saat Hinata berumur kurang dari satu tahun. Saudara kembar Saya dan Istrinya saat itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan, jadi Saya harus mengambil hak pengasuhannya"

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tak punya alasan untuk meragukan cerita Hiashi. Namun, walau cerita itu sendiri mungkin benar, ada sesuatu yang masih belum terungkap di baliknya.

Namun Sasuke tidak berniat membangkitkan kecurigaan Hiashi. Sebaliknya, ia justru mesti berusaha memblokir segala kecurigaan tersebut.

"Cerita yang sangat menarik, Tuan Hyuuga," katanya. "Saya ucapkan selamat pada Nona Hinata. Sebagai seorang pewaris yang cantik, dia akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah."

"Memang," ayahnya menyetujui dengan hangat. "Dan juga jarang ada anak sebaik dia, Tuan Uchiha."

Sikap Hiashi jelas-jelas sangat hangat ketika mengatakan itu.

"Yah," kata Sasuke, "rasanya saya harus berangkat sekarang. Sekali lagi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala keramahtamahan Anda, Tuan Hyuuga."

Ditemani oleh tuan rumahnya, ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berpamitan pada Nyonya Hyuuga. Wanita itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, membelakangi niereka,dan tidak mendengar mereka masuk. Ketika mendengar suara riang suaminya. "Ini Tuan Uchiha ingin berpamitan," ia terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badan, menjatuhkan benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Sasuke memungut benda itu. Foto Sakura dalam gaya sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Sasuke sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, dan kembali ia melihat kesan takut dan tatapan-tatapan sembunyi-sembunyi yang diarahkan Nyonya Hyuuga padanya dari balik kelopak matanya.

Kedua gadis itu tidak kelihatan, tapi Sasuke tak ingin tampak terlalu ingin bertemu mereka. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai gagasan sendiri, yang kemudian terbukti benar.

Ketika ia sudah berada sekitar setengah mil dari rumah, dalam perjalanan ke tempat ia memnggalkan mobilnya semalam, semak-semak di sisi jalan setapak itu terkuak dan Hinata muncul di hadapannya.

"Saya mesti bertemu dengan Anda," katanya

"Saya sudah menduga,"' kata Sasuke. "Andalah yang menuliskan SOS di meja kamar saya semalam, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan mulai mencabuti dedaunan dari sebuah semak-semak.

"Entahlah," katanya. "sejujurnya, saya tidak tahu."

"Katakan saja," kata Sasuke

Hinata menarik napas panjang.

"Saya orang yang praktis," katanya, "bukan jenis orang yang suka membayangkan macam-macam atau mengkhayalkannya. Saya tahu Anda percaya pada hantu-hantu dan roh-roh. Saya tidak, dan kalau saya katakan pada Anda bahwa ada yang sangat tidak beres pada rumah itu," ia menunjuk ke atas bukit, "yang saya maksudkan adalah benar-benar ada yang sangat tidak beres, bukan sekadar kisah dari masa lalu. Perasaan ini sudah saya rasakan sejak kami tinggal di sana Semakin hari semakin parah. Ayah terasa berbeda, Ibu juga, Sakura juga."

Sasuke berpikir-pikir, "Apakah Hanabi juga berbeda?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatapnya, sepasang matanya menyorotkan kesadaran yang mulai bangkit. "Tidak," katanya, "setelah saya pikir-pikir, Hanabi tidak berbeda. Dia satu-satunya yang... yang tidak tersentuh oleh semua itu. Dia juga tidak terpengaruh semalam, saat minum teh."

"Dan Anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya takut... sangat takut, seperti anak kecil... tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkan. Dan ayah juga... aneh, tak ada kata lain untuk menjelaskannya. Aneh. Dia suka bicara tentang keajaiban, dan saya berdoa benar-benar berdoa memohon keajaiban, lalu Anda mengetuk pintu rumah kami."

Ia berhenti bicara dengan sekonyong-konyong, terpaku menatap Sasuke.

"Saya rasa Anda menganggap saya sinting," katanya dengan menantang.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke

"Justru bebaliknya Anda tampak sangat waras. Semua orang waras bisa merasakan bahaya yang mengintai mereka."

"Anda tidak mengerti," kata Hinata. "Saya bukannya mengkhawatirkan... diri saya sendiri."

"Lalu Anda mengkhawatirkan siapa?"

Namun lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung "Saya tidak tahu."

Ia melanjutkan, "Saya menuliskan SOS itu berdasarkan dorongan seketika. Saya punya perasaan... konyol sekali, tentunya... bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkan saya bicara pada Anda - mereka semua maksud saya. Saya tidak tahu, apa yang ingin saya minta dari Anda. Sekarang pun saya tidak tahu."

"Tidak usah cemas," kata Sasuke. "Saya akan melakukannya."

"Apa yang bisa Anda lakukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

"Saya bisa berpikir."

Hinata memandanginya dengan ragu

"Ya." kata Sasuke, "banyak yang bisa dilakukan dengan berpikir, lebih banyak daripada yang Anda yakini. Coba katakan, pernahkah ada kata atau kalimat yang diucapkan secara kebetulan, yang menarik perhatian Anda sebelum makan malam dimulai kemarin?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Rasanya tidak," sahutnya. "Tapi saya mendengar Ayah mengatakan sesuatu pada Ibu tentang Sakura yang katanya mirip sekali dengannya, lalu dia tertawa dengan cara yang sangat aneh, tapi tidak ada yang aneh di situ, bukan?"'

"Tidak," kata Sasuke perlahan-lahan, "kecuali bahwa Sakura tidak mirip dengan ibu Anda."

Selama sesaat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Pulanglah, Hinata," kata Sasuke. "dan jangan khawatir, serahkan saja urusan ini pada saya."

Dengan patuh Hinata beranjak ke jalan setapak yang menuju rumahnya. Sasuke masih berjalan agak jauh, kemudian ia membaringkan diri di rumput yang hijau. Dipejamkannya matanya, melepaskan diri dari segala pikiran dan usaha sadar, dan dibiarkannya serangkaian gambaran berkelebat begitu saja dalam benaknya.

Hanabi! Ia selalu kembali pada Hanabi. Hanabi, sepenuhnya polos, sepenuhnya bebas darl segala rangkaian kecurigaan dan intrik itu. Namun anak itu justru merupakan pusat dari segala sesuatunya. Ia teringat bagaimana Nyonya Hyuuga menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya ketika sarapan pagi itu. Apa yang menyebabkan keterkejutannya? Karena Sasuke kebetulan menyebutkan tentang kesukaan Hanabi pada kimia? Waktu itu ia tidak menyadari reaksi Hiashi namun sekarang ia dapat membayangkan orang itu dengan jelas, bagaimana ia duduk dengan cangkir teh setengah terangkat ke bibirnya.

Ingatan tersebut membawanya kembali pada Sakura saat ia melihat gadis itu semalam, ketika pintu dibuka. Sakura duduk menatapnya dari atas tepi cangkir tehnya. Dan segera kemudian menyusul ingatan lainnya. Hiashi membuang isi cangkir-cangkir teh itu satu demi satu, sambil mengatakan bahwa teh itu sudah dingin.

Ia ingat uap yang mengepul dari cangkir-cangkir tersebut. Tentunya teh ltu sebenarnya belum terlalu dingin, bukan?

Sesuatu mulai menggeliat di dalam benaknya. Ingatan akan sesuatu yang dibacanya belum lama berselang, barangkali baru sebulan yang lalu. Berita tentang sebuah keluarga yang keracunan akibat kecerobohan seorang anak remaja. Sekantong arsenik yang tertinggal di lemari makanan telah menetes ke roti yang disimpan di bawahnya. Ia membaca itu di surat kabar. Kemungkinan Hiashi juga sudah membacanya.

Segala sesuatunya mulai menjadi jelas...

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan sigap.

 **IV**

Senja kembali turun dirumah tersebut. Malam ini hidangannya adalah telur-telur rebus dan daging kaleng Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Hyuuga datang dari dapur, membawa sebuah poci the besar. Keluarga itu duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Cuacanya beda sekali dengan cuaca semalam," kata Nyonya Hyuuga sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ya," kata Hyuuga Hiashi, "malam ini begitu hening, sampai-sampai kalau ada jarum jatuh pun akan terdengar. Nah, tolong tuangkan tehnya."

Nyonya Hyuuga menuangkan teh ke cangkir-cangkir dan mengedarkannya ke seputar meja. Kemudian, saat menaruh poci teh itu, sekonyong-konyong ia memekik pelan dan menekankan satu tangan ke dadanya. Hyuuga Hiashi berputar di kursinya mengikuti pandang ketakutan istrinya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

la melangkah maju. Sikapnya menyenangkan dan menyiratkan permohonan maaf

"Maaf saya mengejutkan Anda," katanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan di sini."

"Ketinggalan," seru Hiashi. Wajahnya menjadi ungu, urat-urat darahnya membesar. "Apa yang ketinggalan itu, saya ingin tahu."

"Sedikit teh," sahut Sasuke.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, kemudian ia mengambil salah satu cangkir teh dari meja, mengosongkan sedikit isinya ke sebuah tabung tes kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Apa... apa yang Anda lakukan?" Hiashi terkesiap. Wajahnya sekarang pucat pasi. Wama ungunya sudah hilang begitu saja. Nyonya Hyuuga mengeluarkan jeritan ketakutan pelan dan nyaring.

"Saya rasa Anda sudah membaca koran, Tuan Hyuuga? Saya yakin begitu. Kadang kita membaca berita tentang separuh keluarga yang keracunan, beberapa di antaranya pulih kembali. Dalam kasus ini, satu orang tidak akan pulih. Penjelasan pertama tentu saja adalah daging kaleng yang kalian makan, tapi seandainya sang dokter merasa curiga, dan tidak mudah percaya dengan teori daging kaleng itu? Ada sebungkus arsenik di lemari makanan Anda. Di rak bawahnya ada sebungkus teh. Dan ada lubang di rak paling atas, jadi apa lagi yang lebih wajar selain alasan bahwa arsenik itu masuk ke dalam teh secara tidak sengaja? Anak Anda, Hanabi, akan disalahkan karena ceroboh, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Saya... saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda," Hiashi tergagap.

"Saya rasa Anda mengerti." Sasuke mengambil cangkir teh kedua dan mengisi tabung tes kedua. Ia memasang label merah pada satu tabung dan label biru pada tabung lainnya.

"Tabung berlabel merah ini berisi teh dari cangkir anak perempuan Anda, Sakura," katanya. "Dan yang satunya lagi dari cangkir Hinata, Saya siap bersumpah bahwa dalam tabung pertama saya akan menemukan arsenik yang kadarnya empat-lima kali lebih besar daripada di dalam tabung kedua."

"Anda sudah sinting," kata Hiashi

"Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Hari ini Anda mengatakan pada saya, Tuan Hiashi, bahwa Hinata adalah anak kandung Anda. Sakura adalah anak yang Anda adopsi, anak yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya, sampai-sampai ketika saya memegang foto si ibu di tangan saya hari ini saya mengira itu foto Sakura sendiri. Anda ingin anak kandung Anda yang mendapatkan warisan itu, dan berhubung tak mungkin Anda menyembunyikan Sakura dari pandangan umum, dan seseorang yang mengenal ibunya mungkin menyadari kemiripannya dengan ibunya, maka Anda memutuskan... yah. menaruh sedikit arsenik di dasar cangkir teh itu."

Hiashi mendadak tertawa nyaring, sambil bergoyang-goyang histeris di kursinya.

"Teh," katanya dengan suara melengking. "Itu yang dia katakan, teh, bukan limun."

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" bentak suaminya dengan suara menggelegar.

Sasuke melihat Sakura menatapnya dari seberang meja dengan mata terbelalak, bertanya-tanya. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya, dan Hinata menariknya keluar, agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar.

"Itu," katanya sambil menunjuk tabung-tabung tersebut. "Ayah. Anda tidak akan..."

Sasuke menyentuh bahu gadis itu. "kau tidak percaya pada masa lalu, tapi aku percaya. Aku percaya akan atmosfer rumah ini. Kalau ayahmu tidak tinggal di sini, barangkali-kataku barangkali - ayahmu tidak akan membuat rencana semacam itu. Aku akan menyimpan kedua tabung ini untuk menjaga Sakura, sekarang dan di masa depan. Di luar itu, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, sebagai rasa terima kasih pada tangan yang telah menuliskan SOS itu."

 **End**

Kira-kira siapa yang menuliskan tanda SOS itu?

 **Review?**


End file.
